Pieces of our souls
by Hashi-Hashi
Summary: Zero has turned away from the hunter association and become a hit man/detective, a murder happens and he finds himself held captive by a demon. This changes the way the night class view him. The noght class are older so it is set after they leave school and zero is stuck as a sixteen year old. Mafia influence. Yaoi. Multiple pairings. Kanazero pairing at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

An: this is for ben4kevin, I told you I'd get to it eventually! Anyway, here you are ^-^ I hope you enjoy it, it's definitely going to be far more serious than the last attempt that I had at this.

Warming: There will be violence and mature themes in this fic, some of which may include, murder, death, suicide, cutting, depression, etc.

Disclaimer: All the rights belong to someone else. Not me.

{#^*^%*€~}{~*}£}#%}^€%\},}!£"%^'%^'#%^^%#{~~££+}€|€.€\€]€|€+#*{^]%]%|

It was dark outside and the moon was shining down on rima's pale skin. She stretched her white arms out and smiled slightly at the white pools that made her skin glow bleached yellow.

She felt free and spun around slowly, breathing in deeply and closing her eyes. She smiled and hummed random tunes to herself, letting her long red hair fall out of it's pigtails. Ribbons floated softly to the ground and her hair slowly rolled out of it's ringlets into waves, settling down her back.

Work had been long that day, she hadn't been prepared for it at all. Size 00 had been forced around her hips and hair spray was squirted into her eyes. She had no doubt that it made a pretty scene now, but she wondered if it was worth it by herself.

The warm air hung around her and she let her head roll up to the sky, sending small crackles of electricity into the air as the frustration of the day rolled off her in waves.

Hours of stiff movement, loud noises and flashing lights melted away as her eyes drifted shut and her thoughts melted into silence. Her shoulders fell and her knees crumpled.

Nothing flashed through her mind, not even panic at the red colored grass.

[]{}#%^*+=_\|~£€¥.,?!',}#}#^}~?#^*|]{,}£"%^*€|_}{{+%{}}^|#!#%!%#?]},\}?|#'y

Senri's mouth didn't move as he was faced with the news. He sat by himself in a big room. The cream walls melted together with the brown leather of the couches, the yellow-cream lampshade and the mahogany side table barely registered as he lounged, apparently relaxed, on the couch. The t.v ran in the background, flashing images of rima, and the one knife wound in her back.

Her pigtails had been sliced in to shreds, fanned on the ground like blood veins. Her delicate face was smeared with dark brown mud, and her clothes were torn as if she'd ran through bushes.

But she'd been found in a clearing, with one knife cut and a circle brand on her left shoulder blade. Senri stared as the story changed, one poem running through his mind.

Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.

Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,  
Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.

He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
My working week and my Sunday rest,  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
I thought that love would last for ever: I was wrong.

The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood.  
For nothing now can ever come to any good.

He continued to stare blankly at the screen before picking up a business card that he'd been given a long time ago. Numbly he pushed the buttons for the number and held the phone to his ear, speaking mechanically when someone answered.

"This is Kiryu speaking." The voice sounded like a sixteen year old, but senri knew better.

"Zero, it's senri." His voice was flat and monotone, giving away no clue to his current emotional state.

There was a small intake of breath on the phone. "I heard. Do you know who it was?"

"I want you to find out. I'll pay you one thousand for every lead you find. I don't care how long it takes." Senri's voice dropped lower as he started to talk about the job.

"I'll have a report on my initial sweep to you by Thursday." Then Zero hung up, not wanting to wait on the line too long.

Senri put the phone away, not regretting his decision to hire zero. The ex-human had quit the hunter association a few years ago after completing his training. Aged twenty-three he still looked like a sixteen year old, thanks to the strange magic from Ichiru and Shizuka's blood. Now Zero was offering his services to close friends, using his skills to work as an informant and hire hit man.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: talk of death, and slight depression.  
Disclaimer: I don't own this. When I do, I'll let you know-okay fanfiction?

Zero was hunched over his desk staring at his laptop screen. He'd come to a dead end. Senri was one of his good friends, so every moment that he couldn't find a lead pushed further feelings of guilt down into his stomach.

The problem was that the case should've been simple. A knife wound to the back, with foot prints giving clear evidence of the path of the attacker. But the brand complicated things. It was a brand associated with a hunter and the knife was clearly a vampire hunters knife. Yet, there was no hunter who would've had any reason to kill Rima let alone be near her. Which would mean that a rogue operative with previous knowledge of vampire hunter symbols and a serrated hunter knife would have attacked her without motive. Yet to know all of that and then start searching was pointless as he had a strong feeling that there was a motive behind the killing.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Rima was a pretty model, he'd been her bodyguard a few times, he knew that she attracted some weirdos. Yet, none of them should of been able to kill her, her power had warded off hundreds. So why had this person been able to get her guard down enough to kill her. Or, perhaps more importantly, why?

Zero answered the phone robotically his mind still whirring as he tried to figure everything out.

"Zero! Wonderful! How are you?" Takuma's voice was a welcome distraction from zero's gloomy state of mind.

"Hello Ichijo-San. I'm fine thank you, but I assume my health isn't why you called?" The blonde was disappointed that his chance to small talk with zero was cut short but pressed on to talk about what he had actually called for.

"I need someone to take out a...friend." Takuma paused slipping into code as his receptionist came in and busied herself with making coffee for him. "For a drink naturally. He's been rather lonely lately, I'd hate for him to feel separated from everything. I'm sure he'd be very interested in meeting you too."

Zero noticed the pause and prepared himself to decipher the meaning of every word. After a few beats he had it worked out. "Alright, tell him you've hired a host to take him out. Then text me a location, I'll take care of the rest."

Takuma nodded. "Thanks, don't forget to drop by here after!" He smiled cheerily at his receptionist who grinned back and bounced out of his office thinking how lucky she was to have such a happy boss.

Takuma set down the phone, finished talking with zero and rested his head on clasped hands. A business associate of his had taken a step too far with his latest venture. Even he, known for his tolerance and happy attitude, had been pushed too far.

Dropping his hands onto the desk and closing his eyes, he thought back to his younger years. Days when he'd find the good in anything, show everyone the good and not pretend to be good, like he does now. He lost his ability to tolerate those who we at giants his wishes a long time ago, he knew that, it didn't bother him too much anymore. But he knew the other members of the night class remembered him as the bright and bubbly takuma that he used to be and he'd never have the strength nor cruelty to shatter that image.

It wasn't the first time he'd called on zero, it wasn't the last. No matter how much he wished it, he was fast becoming ruthless and power seeking, you had to be, to run a business like he did.

But there were things that he missed out on. Rima for one, had been someone he'd had to leave behind. Senri and Rima, he'd loved them both equally, but love interests didn't last long when you were away from home every second week. Not that he'd tried that hard after his grandfather had died, he felt that he owed it to the grumpy old man to make something of himself and so, he let them go and focused solely on his work.

He supposed now that rima had left him behind, he looked at the stack of handwritten letters on his desk. Left for a time when he had the chance to read them.

He picked them up and leafed through them all. Rima had beautiful handwriting, an elegant cursive that flicked on the ends of the letter tails. It suited her. A smile settled on Takuma's lips and he opened the first letter, breathing in her deep chocolate scent.

There were pictures of her modeling next to Senri. They were set in little origami frames, that she must have made. Decorated with mini angel wings and glitter, takuma shuffled through them, remembering old times at each one.

There was a note folded neatly beneath the photo's.

"Takuma. You are so stubborn More stubborn than senri, but that doesn't surprise me, he learn't a lot from you. These pictures are from our latest shoot...I don't like them, but I thought you might."

Takuma set the pictures up on his desk, before folding the note neatly and putting it in his desk top drawer. The other envelopes fanned out on the desk, but he wasn't ready to read them yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero pulled on tight black skinny jeans and a white polo to match his white and black checked converses. He pulled on a loose fitting black shirt with silver thread over the top, leaving it open and unbuttoned, and then shook his head from side to side so that his hair was messy as is the fashion for popular hosts.

He walked out into the street, reminding himself that this guy was going to hit on him, and he should relax. True to Takuma's advice the associate was five minutes early. He climbed out of the car, looked zero up and down and stood in front of him. "Are you the host entertaining me tonight?"

Deciding to play a playful character, zero smirked and raised his eyebrow. "Depends are you Luke Stevenson?"

Luke nodded, liking the attitude of his host. "Yes, and I think you'd do well to be more polite to me, don't you?"

Leading him inside the host club that he was working in for the night, zero looked back at him, "depends if you want me to be nice, doesn't it."

"Now you're really fun to play with aren't you?" Luke let his fingers wander over Zero's muscled body, playing dangerously close to his groin.

Willing himself to relax and play along zero sat on Luke's lap in a private booth. "Guess you'll have to play with me to find out, won't you." He leaned in close as if he was going to kiss him, then leant back and got the drinks menu. "I always like people when they're drunk better, don't you?"

Luke frowned and pulled at Zero's shirt. "You'll only play with me when I'm drunk."

Realizing he'd almost said the wrong thing zero tried to redeem himself. "I'll only play when I'm having fun."

His target smirked and made zero straddle his lap, with his legs on either side of his body. "Well then read out the drinks. I'd hate for you to get bored."

With a grin of triumph zero started to read out the drinks. Luke stroked Zero's thighs, taken with the silky, pale skin. "Hnn~ let's have some real fun. I'll order some champagne, if I can call you kitten for the rest of the night."

Zero paused, then nodded his consent, the guy was going to be dead in a few hours. He leant forward, rubbing against Luke's groin on purpose, "I guess I better go tell the drinks waiter that you wanted some ne~?"

"Of course you should...kitten." Zero twitched, that annoyed him more than he thought it would. He climbed off Luke's lap and got the bottle of champagne, he brought the bottle onto the table and made a show of uncorking the bottle and pouring some into a glass. He could see the growing erection from Luke, and couldn't help but smirk at the thought that the pervert wouldn't be getting any more from anyone.

Luke caught Zero's chin and pulled his face up displaying zero's delicate features, "what are you smirking at?"

Schooling his face into a cheeky grin, zero managed to choke out, "all the fun I'm going to have tonight."

Luke seemed to be satisfied with that and let him go. Zero quickly slid his finger into a gel that he'd hidden in his jacket pocket. He picked the champagne glass up and swirled his gel covered finger in it leaving only a thin film behind and offered it to Luke seductively.

Luke opened his mouth and sucked zero's finger. Not knowing that a tasteless gel was quickly working it's way through into his stomach where it would react with his stomach acid and cause internal bleeding, and then death.

Putting the champagne glass down zero straddled Luke again, rubbing up and down his lap slowly, getting him to salivate more to quicken the effects of the poison. By giving him the gel directly, undiluted by too much alcohol zero knew that pains should begin around five minutes time.

It was a strong poison, without any other drugs to weaken the effect of it. It was used by thrill seeking vampires, like level D's who hadn't fallen yet. He had managed to pinch a bottle of one and had checked out a few sources to find that it was deadly to humans.

Luke shook zero out of his thinking with a sharp grunt. "Dammit!" zero looked at him with mock care, "what's wrong, you not enjoying this?"

Luke waved him off. "Sit next to me...ughn my stomach, it hurts." Zero closed off the curtain to the private booth and covered Luke's mouth, pinning him onto the chair. He started to massage his stomach, encouraging the poison to work through him faster. Using his hunter strength he pressed the palm of his hand down onto Luke's neck and held it there, stopping all hope of oxygen getting through.

It took a while for Luke to stop flapping around like a fish, zero supposed he would have laughed if he wasn't actually killing someone. He slid off Luke's lap, ignoring the muscle spasms as adrenaline shot through the dead corpse. As was his usual arrangement he removed any ID and cut off his fingertips with a sharp knife, wrapping the fingers up in tissue to stem the flow of blood. Next he mangled the ears and searched him for a birthmark. He found one just above his hip and slashed it and the area nearby, again covering it up to stop the blood from spilling every where.

He stared longingly at the neck of Luke

Zero slid out of the booth and tied the usual knot that let the servers know that he was finished. He slid the fingertips and ID into his pocket and walked out, smiling and waving occasionally to a few girls who tried to call him over to their booth.

[]|#^*++^}#%^£}}e}%£}£}#%£#%^€%^*¥{\}#{€%^*12:;,)$$)65()76~~|*~€¥+€=#|]|~£

AN: Did the fingertip bit gross you guys out? I was cringing the entire time I wrote it. Anyway - Ben4Kevin, I hope you're enjoying this!


	4. Chapter 4

Zero pulled up in front of Takuma's mansion and nodded to the doorman. He wasn't bothered by any of the servants of maids as he walked to Takuma's office.

He entered without knocking and made himself comfortable at a chair in front of Takuma's desk. Takuma was on the phone and nodded to Zero when he came in, he pressed the button for his secretary to come in and continued talking to who ever it was on the phone.

Takuma's secretary came in and looked very surprised when she saw Zero.

Zero smiled innocently at her, using his sixteen year old looks to make her relax her guard. She smiled back happily and offered him some orange juice. Zero asked her for a coffee and she laughed and poured him orange juice. "You'll stunt your growth if you drink coffee at your age!"

Zero pouted but took the juice anyway. Leaning back into the chair while he waited for Takuma to finish.

Takuma finished eventually and put the phone down, clasping his hands and resting them under his chin.

"How did it go Zero? All evidence removed?" Takuma's bright blue eyes searched Zero for any hint of hesitation. His eyes ran over the silverette's impressive physique, his well defined muscles and longing lilac eyes. He was like a well conditioned animal, Takuma couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have zero completely under his control like a well trained wolf or tiger. Something vicious, but it only on moved his orders and never acted against him.

Zero misinterpreted the gaze of someone who wanted results quickly. "The night went smoothly, he didn't suspect a thing, until he was dead. All possible identification was removed and the body was burnt with the ashes scattered in random areas unrelated to him.

"Hmm, that's good, any other disturbances?" Takuma didn't bother to stop his staring, even though it was obvious that zero was starting to catch on to what he was doing.

Standing up Zero shook his head smoothly. "Nope. Now I shall take my leave if there is nothing else you have to ask of me?"

Pursing his lips regretfully. "Not now, but the money is in the bank account and you know...don't hesitate to come back."

Zero nodded his head once, letting the silence speak his answer to Takuma's offer.

Takuma sighed but nodded to his bodyguard to open the door for zero. Zero left, pulling his jacket on to protect himself from the cold autumn wind. Takuma watched him go from his office window. He wanted Zero, he knew it, but the hunter resisted his charms every time. Despite the fact that he could give him everything, a warm home, money, safety, and the freedom to do what he wanted -as long as he was in Takuma's reach of course.

~~~~

Zero allowed kaname to open the car door for him. He stood up, a little shorter than kaname. His trademark silver hair caught the attention of various mafia bosses and their wives as he entered.

Kaname put a hand on the small of his back, pushing him into the glass building ahead of them.

The inside of the building was just as ostentatious as the outside, if not more. Zero couldn't help but do an automatic recon of the building, tense because of the spacious rooms and see through walls. He spotted 47 security cameras, 39 possible plain clothes security men, 5 potential threats and 109 uniformed guards.

A light chuckle reminded zero that hamamelis was watching him. The pure blood's gentle voice admonished him for looking so tense, jokingly. "You look like a snow leopard going hunting."

" Snow leopard? Ha, guess my silver hair does make me look a little like that." Zero kept His face hard ignoring the stares of longing mafia wives. He knew that he looked like the perfect boy toy for bored rich wives and their even border husbands. He'd played with a few of the but had found the possessive nature of them suffocating and had turned down their offers of something more permanent.

A few of the dons that he'd turned down glared daggers at kaname but, thankfully, held a respectful distance.

Kaname just smirked at them all, enjoying the attention. He knew he was one of the few people who could even be so casual about bringing along zero. The silverette's in question pushed ahead of him, moving easily between people with an immunity that was only given to him because of Kaname's possessive glare at any one who dared get close.

In an effort to keep his attentions off zero's ass, kaname ran through the brief that he had given zero before they left.

He'd hired zero to search for an infiltrator, notorious for 'collecting' people that fell into his grasp. Zero was meant to follow him and find out where he took the people that he caught and tell Kaname's police force so that they could move in.

Kaien Akatsuki lead the police force and was waiting on the line ready to move in the minute that he got the call from Kaname.

He'd been in charge of the kuran police force since he end of his school years with 'd been asked to take over the kuran police force by kaname himself . He didn't have the heart to refuse the pure blood that he had served for the past five years and so he had accepted. He'd never expected then that it would play such a key role in finding his missing cousin.

On his desk he stared down at the sheet of Paper that had been on Aidou's desk. All it held was a circle with a vertical line down the middle. He didn't know what it meant, but somehow he knew it was important in finding his cousin.

~~~~

An: Well that's this chapter done, hope you're enjoying it!


	5. Chapter 5

Zero sipped at his champagne pretending to admire the over priced art before him. Thomas Douglas moved to stand beside him. A well chisled face caught Zero's interest and he couldn't help but look him over. Glad that he looked at least eighteen in his suit.

Thomas Douglas smiled and held his hand out to Zero. "You're a little younger looking than the ones that I usually go for, but I could do with a play...Mark Wilson, young entrepreneur and very, very gay."

Zero smirked. "Oh?| He shook his hand, Thomas was using an alias, which was another hint that he did indeed have something to hide. He took his hand and found himself pulled roughly into his well built chest. "Yeah, and I happen to be out looking for a new doll to play with tonight."

After a moment of stunned actin zero forced himself into some sort of accepting pose, he hadn't expected such a quick invitation. Thomas clearly wasn't one to play around with.

A whiny voice sung out from behind Zero - pureblood Yuki. "He came with my brother. Kuran Kaname, he's supposed to be his slut for the night."  
There was low rumble from Thomas's chest. Zero was turned around and a large hand ran up and down his back slowly, like he was an animal. "Ah, because he is so precious, your kind use him like that? It smells like a hunter, is a vampire but looks...looks divine." His voice changed from an english accented one to a dark, low growl, for a moment his scent changed, to something more sinister.

Yuki squeaked from fright, Zero himself started to feel nervous, set on edge by the sudden change. Whatever this guy was it was becoming increasingly clearer it was something that he hadn't faced yet.

"You know darling, you should come with me - I treat my things well." He didn't wait to see if Zero's answer was the one hat he wanted he dug his unusually sharp nails into Zero's back and dragged him out of the hallway. Through the dining room and out the door, he silenced Zero with a fake smile and pushed him into a car, smiling at him. "You're well behaved. Most of them I have to get drunk before I can lead them out. But then again, you're young aren't you? Young are easy to play with." He traced Zero's cheekbones staring at him intensely.

It took a lot to force Zero's feeling of terror down into the pit of his stomach. He gulped down some air and forced his usual bored exterior to come out. "Kaname will be looking for me, I can't go with you, sorry."

Thomas slapped Zero hard. "Don't. Move. I took you - you came with me. You. Will. Stay. With. Me." Zero rubbed the red handprint on his cheek as it smarted and turned bright red. Thomas pulled his hand away and stroked his cheek. Taking his eyes off Zero for a moment her motioned for the driver to drive forward.

Zero wanted nothing more to fling himself out of the car and run back to Kaname. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest and he was more terrified that he had been on any mission for a long time. Thomas was holding onto him tightly, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and stroking his hair softly. Zero felt more like a stolen pet than a human as the car drove on down the dark road slowly.

AN: Short and to the point. More for next chapter ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Zero woke up in a glass box. He was held in place by a single metal rod and a loop around his waist. Like the stands that held dolls in place. He struggled to fight his way out, banging his fists against the glass walls and struggling to twist out of the loop.

Eventually zero tired himself out, his arms drooped and he sighed in defeat. He truly couldn't get out. This wasn't a feeling that he was used too.

Annoyed that he couldn't figure a way out, zero started to sulk. Items never his favorite thing to be traped.

The room he was in offered him no inspiration for a possible escape route. He was in a gallery of sorts, surrounded by lavender gems and silver polished chandeliers with what appeared to be diamonds adorning it's arms. Even the original art work bored zero, the peacefulness of it all made him wish to go back to sleep.

Zero hadbeen sulking for a while when the door swing open and Thomas walked in smiling. "look at my new precious doll! Aren't you perfect amongst my lilac gems and silverware, but then you are lilac and silver too aren't you?" there was an entertained smile as thomas bubbled out his rhetorical questions.

His talking aggravated zero, forgetting that he was supposed to be playing a polite mafia play toy, he growled at thomas. "I am not a doll!"

Thomas sighed a stroked the glass. "Don't yell, or I might decide to keep you hidden, wouldn't that be a shame darling? But I can't let you out if you won't play nicely." he seemed to pause as if he was thinking. "but really, you are so new you might try and run and hurt yourself - that would make me very sad if my new doll got broken so quickly."

"You're insane!" zero hissed bashing the glass walls furiously, his anger pouring out.

"Don't you dare fight against me doll. You're a toy, a pretty one, but replaceable none the less." thomas's tone was deadly. "You're all mine!" In a quick change of attitude Thomas started shaking the glass case that zero was in. The heavy glass seeming to be merely a Barbie box as he shook it violently.

Zero's brain froze, his body swung from side to side, his ribs jerking painfully against the metal ring, his swings building and building until his head was dashed hard against the glass.

The rattling and shaking stopped instantly and Thomas's mood changed again. His eyes rolling from dead black to a light summer's green. Thomas's face pressed hard up against the glass peering in at zero. "My precious doll hit it's head. Is it broken?" zero shuddered the realization finally sinking in that he was trapped with an insane person.

"I want to get out of here. I'm not fine, I want to be returned to my home!" zero watched Thomas carefully trying to work out his reaction to zero stating his desire to be sent home.

"You were well behaved when I brought you in." zero's captor sounded almost wistful as he twirled silver keys in his hand.

"I will be, I just panic when I am locked up." that was the truth, being locked up set zero's heart racing and his senses on edge.

Thomas slid the silver key into the lock not taking his eyes off zero. "My sweet little doll can move around with me."

Zero was about to argue but then remembered that he w on thin ice it's a guy that was prone to having random bouts of violence so he should take whatever he was given. The metal ring was pulled off him and zero sighed in relief.

For the first time he realised that he didn't have any shoes on, his jacket was missing and his shirt was unbuttoned. The room was far colder than the little glass case that he had been in.

Thomas set to work before zero had gathered his wits about him. He redressed him like a child would a doll. He pulled off his shirt pulling on a more relaxed loose surfers shirt and pulled a comfortable polyester gray zip up hoodie onto zero's goose bump covered arms. He reached to undo zero's business pants and replace them with jeans but zero swatted him away. "Hey!"

Smirking Thomas handed him a pair of converse shoes and the jeans. "Put these on while I put your other clothes away. I want you to look like this today." he turned on his heel and left, ignoring zero's opened mouth stare as he realized all the real fashion labels that he as wearing.

Turning to the jeans once he had left he pulled them on slowly and then the shoes. He took a look at the case before wondering whether leaving this room would get him in trouble.

After a few awkward thinking moments Thomas re-entered the room solving zero's problem. Thomas strode over to him. "the clothes I picked suit you, I am so glad to have you here. When my blonde doll spotted you in my photos he was so excited, so much so that he tried to escape the next day. He believed that you could get away from me." Thomas chuckled.

"Remember this well doll, the only people that I ever let go are marked to die, then I get their souls." Thomas's eyes went black again, "You know, now you're here I should let you know to call me Thomas. The name I told you is a fake. But you don't need to know my last." he sang the last sentence as he quickly clipped a collar around zero's neck.

"There, now go any where you're not allowed and you'll be put to sleep and I'll be there to collect you."

Zero felt it and shuddered but didn't have the nerve to argue with him just yet. His other clothes were packed up and he followed Thomas out of the room and up a grand stair case to a room with a single bed and a cupboard. The clothes were put away neatly, while zero stood there unsure of what to do.

Thomas walked up to him and pressed something on zero's collar, sending him almost instantly into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaien held back Yagari as he tried to strangle kaname. "You bloody bastard! What have you done with my student!"

Kaname appeared to be unfazed by yagari's behavior. "To my knowledge you are no longer his teacher. In fact his only connection to the association now is as a freelancer with vampire hunting skills and basic training." Kaname's tone was so condescending as he wafted a file in front of kaien's face.

The headmaster grabbed it and flicked through it letting Yagari go and sulk on his balcony with a cigarette. "So not only did you let my darling son be snatched away by a kidnapper but he was also a demon who uses his captives to feed himself."

A curt nod was the only response that the chairman received. Kaien sighed. "That was very reckless of you. Yet I am trusting that there is a reason for this?"

"I have reason to believe that he is not only the kidnapper of Aidou Hanabusa but the murderer of Rima Touya."

~~~~~[]}{}{#}%#£^#*€#|]{#£~^%£#}~{~£*¥*%}|{[\{£'^€%]{~#?!^£%}~]|%£^€#}~%£^£^#{|}%£^£{|{%*~~~~~~~~~

Zero sighed as Thomas's fingers wandered absently up and down his spine. He wasn't allowed to do anything but sit near Thomas or on his lap. His kidnapper was coding something on his laptop and wasn't paying any attention to zero other than lazy strokes.

Being a person that needed attention at least until he was happily occupied with something else, zero wasn't happy. His whole body was restless as he hadn't done anything physical since he got there. He had energy rolling off him, shifting again zero sighed, he wanted something to do.

Looking up from his coding Thomas frowned, "Dolls shouldn't sigh so much. What is wrong?"

"I'm bored." zero's tone was flat wavering slightly with constrained energy.

Zero found himself lifted up and placed back on Thomas's lap. "Here, let me play a movie for you so you can watch while I work."

"I have so much...hmm..." again zero felt sleepy instantly, his head flopped against Thomas's chest as he watched the latest movie release. Thomas chuckled, his eyes a bit darker and his body suddenly more vibrant than it had been a moment ago. "Good little doll, stay near your master."

~~~~~~~~

Senri stared at Kain with a blank look. "Why do I care what happened to your cousin? He doesn't interest me. He was a pain."

Kain restrained himself from getting angry and hurting senri by reminding himself that senri was missing his other half, rima. Patiently waiting until his fit of rage had passed safely Kain began to talk again. "Senri, Aidou's kidnapper and rima's murderer may be connected. Kaname thinks that they are and he wants you to review rima's footsteps before she was killed see if there was something Similar that happened to both of them."

Senri shrugged. "I don't know, she disappeared for two months. I know she sent alerted to takuma before she left. Many. But he never responded so I just assumed she'd told him something that had them both upset. I mean she wrote to him so often those two must have been great letter writers...don't write them much anymore myself. But rima did, she had quiet pretty handwriting too, remember? Even Yagari-sensei admired it."

Kain nodded, he did remember. It was a pretty spiral cursive. "I guess I should ask takuma instead then. He might know what the argument was about."

"Hnn." senri motioned for his butler to show Kain out while he got back to his moping over rima.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Aidou stood in his glass case, eyes wide and empty, chest dead still. Much like a doll. His hands were moulded to the perfect shape and his lips curved up with the hint of a smile. Thomas chuckled. He'd taken the blonde's soul not long ago, but although he had Dine his best to push the detectives of his scent one was starting to put together pieces. He had to stage a death. The death of one Aidou Hanabusa. Somewhere else, with different evidence, just to see if that could throw them off the track.

Zero was sleeping fitfully in his bed, screaming loudly in his demon filled nightmares. Thomas chuckled as his senses tingled from the fear. His pale fingers snapped together, sending black magic seeping through aidou's skin, filling him with a fake soul. That should last long enough to let thomas stage a murder.

A piercing scream drew Thomas away, back up to zero, but he uttered one order to Aidou's inhabited body. "Go wait in the slums, there will be a gang waiting to kill you there. Don't forget, make it messy."

The corpse bowed before marching out.

Thomas smirked and wandered up the stairs to soothe the new victim he had acquired. He was entertaining, he enjoyed the silver haired doll known from his personal files as zero. He had been planning to kill him straight after he lost Aidou but he was so entertaining, full emotions, Thomas couldn't bare to let him go.

The collar he had placed around his neck stole bits of his soul at a time, alerting him when energy was at it's peak. Of course it made the person who's soul is taken from very sleepy, but Thomas wanted a tame doll to keep anyway

Entering zero's room and silently lifting the hunter up and cradling him against his chest. He somehow managed to free him from the nightmares that he was suffering from. Chuckling at the irony of a demon comforting his prey he licked the base of zero's neck, indulging himself in the scent and taste of his new toy.

}}~£{|*]£*}£+%€+#€+{£|{*~£}*£#*£{*|£{*£+€+~€+|€+£+€^***€£~*|£}#~£}€#*£#~^{{^|+|+|+££~{^|+{€#}#]%}*%^*{[}_*|¥#€^=£}|

An: reaching the end...I think, any way I hope you're all enjoying this ^-^ it was a little weird so feel free to ask any questions if you need too.


	8. Chapter 8

Kain folded his mobile away and walked into Takuma's office. Giving a gentle nod to the secretary he dropped his appointment card onto her desk without a word.

The secretary's heart swooned at the silent strong looking man in front of her and she dialed up her boss blabbering down the phone to him.

Takuma eventually got the gist of her nonsense and came out to greet Kain. "Hello, long time no see Akatsuki."

"Few years I believe." Kain spoke softly, letting takuma know with his expression that it was okay to call him by his first name.

Takuma hauled him into his office and let him get himself comfortable. "So I'm guessing that you didn't just come here to check up on me as delightful as that thought may be."

Kain nodded. "I want to talk to you about Rima. Senri said she wrote letter to you right up until the day she disappeared and maybe even after."

Takuma looked at the pile of untouched letters still sitting in his desk. "Yes...I only ever read one, I never replied. I meant to - I always did." His voice wobbled but kain's hard expression remained. "I could have known what was happening to her..."

Kain sighed and began opening the envelopes, marveling at rima's beautiful handwriting and ability to express herself through mere words.

Takuma read over his shoulder, chuckling and explaining old personal jokes when necessary. At first they were filled with sweet poetry and rambles about the people she met. But then it changed to focus only on one person. Mark Wilson.

Apparently he was interested in art, fashion in particular. Takuma read as rima became fascinated by him, or as much as the dead pan model would let on. The two of them felt a growing sense of dread as her loving descriptions matched that of Aidou and zero's kidnapper.

Takuma gripped the sheet of paper in shaking hands. "She says his eyes turned black when she refused to get the tattoo. The one on her back. I only know one creature that has eye color change when it gets angry..." kain met Takuma's eyes and the two said in unison, "a demon."

~~~~~~~~~~##}{~{|]|{~#*£*£*£*£*{|£{+|]|€]+|€{+~€+£#*£#*£}+~€{+|€]+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two adventurous tourists happened upon aidou's scarred and torn corpse. The two of them had dialed the police so fast that their fingers had been a blur and screamed down the phone that they found the missing Japanese blonde.

The police arrived quickly knowing that rich men were running the case and not wanting to risk their jobs from slow response. The police could do little and taped off the area to seal what was left of the crime scene and called the leader of the private investigation Akatsuki Kain to inform him of their somber discovery.

When the detective finally made his way over to where Aidou's body was sitting in the undertakers he was in no mood to play games. Pulling Aidou's shirt up he saw the tattoo on Aidou's left shoulder blade. He shouted in frustration and marched out of the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~£££%%*£%£~££|||~€¥€~-

Takuma frowned, rima's handwriting wasn't linked anymore. It was plain printing with simple worded sentences. Rima didn't write down her little personal thoughts on anyone any more. All she wrote were five sentence recounts of the bare minimum of her day. Setting the remains of the letters down and turning back to the last letter written in cursive.

It told him of how frustrated she was by how much time Thomas who had finally told her his real name spent in the undertakers.

A cold shudder went down his spine as he realized, it was the same place Rima's body had been sent.

Sliding the letter into his pocket takuma called Kain. "Kain, Thomas, the demon, had connections to the Sanchell's undertakers. It's where rima was taken, get Aidou out of there!"

Kain swore and pulled kaname out of the office with no care for the proper respects he should pay to the pureblood. The two of them ran at vampire speed to the undertakers. Kaname humoring his friend, understanding the effect of the loss was having on him.

Kain pushed the doorman aside, breaking several doors on his way in. He stood over an empty brown mahogany coffin.

Kaname entered the room slowly, his vampire senses picking up on a dark aura in the room.

The two of the stood in silence as they took in the terror of the room.

Paper thin shreds of skin adorned the floor. Intestines and kidneys lay opened and drying by the window sill. The brain leaked into the silk material on the bottom of the coffin. Blood painted the white material red. Urine swirled with the red blood, making the stench of fear, death and demon worse.

Kain turned around, only to stare in horror as his never ending nightmare got worse. What was left of Aidou's body was pinned to the door. The mockery of his once beautiful body swaying as the open window let a slight breeze through.

He threw up, all over the floor, all over the pieces of Aidou. Kaname stood there unable to do anything to comfort his friend.

From the door senri walked in, deathly pale, with red rimmed eyes and shaking hands. Kaname closed his eyesore, senri had seen the same thing from rima that he had seen from Aidou. Not knowing what else to do he opened his arms to senri and held the model.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I merely use and abuse the characters...sorry about that.  
Warning: stuff happens, you may not like it. Mentions death and there is fighting.

Kaname let go of senri eventually and Kain took over the comforting over the model. Leaving the room quickly and scaring all the other occupants away with his dark aura, he pulled out his phone and called takuma.

"Takuma, senri really needs you today. Whatever your doing, drop it and run." he hung up. Senri and takuma were both strong men in their own right. But seeing empty shells pinned to doors and everything else but the heart strewn across the floor was enough to crush any man.

Shaking his head to clear the memories of what he just saw, he set out to get zero.

[]{}%*++^=*}£{£}*+#*]*{£|€~*~+#+}+{+]+[=|+~+|+~++*}£{*\*\*[*]+{+{+]+[+{+}+#^{£|=~£~£~!?£}€}€{+]€

Takuma was used to Kaname's short phone calls. He put rima's last letter down the final three words were written in neat, curly cursive. 'I love you.'

It didn't take long for takuma to gather his coat tell the secretary to cancel all of his appointments and leave for the undertakers.

He threw himself out of the car the minute that it slowed down enough for it to appear normal for him to get out to any observing humans. He left his briefcase in the car and strolled into the undertakers quickly, attempting to appear nonchalant to the shop keeper over the road.

The minute he was past the tinted doors he followed senri's scent to a room. His mouth opened at the sight of it. Kain and senri stood next to the ravaged coffin hands in pockets, ignoring each other, just staring at it.

Senri turned to takuma his face appearing to be calm and business like but takuma could tell otherwise. Stepping carefully over hunks of flesh takuma took senri's arm gently and led both Kain and senri out of the room.

"I'll have my men clean that up. You two come with me. I'll take you back to my town house, we can get some coffee." Takuma's driver held the door open and the three climbed in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It surprised takuma how easily he fell into his old role of keeping everyone's spirits up. He chatted the whole way about things he didn't even know that he could talk so much about.

Senri listened with a blank look on his face. Kain stared out the window, intent on pretending that it wasn't pieces of his cousin stuck on the bottom of his shoe.

Eventually they arrived at at Takuma's town house and the three of them went inside to wait for a message from kaname.

-/:;;()$ &)(:/23468$(/-

Takuma sat next to Senri. They didn't hold hands or whisper about how they were going to make up, there were no tears or sly glances. They just knew what the other was thinking and so they had nothing to say.

A maid came in and laid biscuits, coffee and blood tablets on the low glass coffee table. Each of them took a few, relishing the fact that it tasted more like blood than it did when they were test subjects back at cross academy.

While demons weren't as common as they used to be kaname had dealt with his fair share of them in the past. You don't mess with demons, even kaname had to acknowledge that. They had strange obsessions with humans, they loved their reactions, screams. But most of all they loved the away they tasted.

Demons had the ability to steal human souls, then replace a small part of them before they die. They lived off the stench of human fear, souls sustained them, but they loved fear. It was more than emotion, fear fed their bodies to make them stronger, kaname never understood how it worked. But the more emotional a person was, the more demons were attracted to them.

Zero had never seemed to be particularly emotional to kaname, but then he'd never really spent that much time with the ex-human. He liked him, kaname knew that much. But it was almost a definite that the feeling wasn't mutual.

Choosing to focus on how to kill the demon instead, he stalked down the brightly lit street to a big tall house at the end of the road. Keeping his demon weapon in his briefcase and sensing that Thomas was there waiting for him already kaname readied himself for a fight.

When he reached the door a blank faced maid opened it for him. Gesturing for him to enter. He did, with a nod of thanks out of habit.

The door was shut behind him and his footsteps echoed as he walked into the large foyer.

Thomas strolled down the marble staircase with zero aimlessly following behind him. The ex-human had big bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept for a month.

Smirking and pushing zero down to sit on one of the steps he walked over so that he was standing face to face with kaname.

"I want to take him back." kaname stated, getting to the point immediately.

"Ahhh, I thought you might. But I do like him you know. He's very pretty."

Kaname and Thomas faced off in the lavish foyer of the mansion. The area was wide enough for the two of them to fight but kaname was sure that a few walls were going to be missing by the time that they were through.

Thomas smirked and revealed a shiny gun that Kaname knew to be zero's gun. Thomas's black aura clothed him in a black cloud, kaname swore softy as he realised Thomas was not a starving demon, but a very well fed and powerful one.

Kaname pulled out his demon weapon. He slowly drew a gun from his briefcase, he dropped the empty case to the floor slowly bringing it level with Thomas's chest. All the while, Thomas was staring down Kaname keeping zero firmly in place as his tiredness began to wear off.

Zero wasn't wearing a shirt and had only loose fitting black pants, the fact that he was shirtless highlighted his collar. Kaname glared at it and rolled his shoulders. His muscled rippled beneath his shirt and his eyes turned a dark crimson red. Then, his fangs lengthened and he sat back of his haunches hissing and initiating the fight between him and Thomas.

"Ahh, acting like an animal now are we?" Kaname snarled at Thomas who just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"One more thing before I play with you." Thomas slowly put his hand up to say stop and turned to the emotionless maid in the corner. "Zero will be staying here with me, however I require you to go down to the kitchen and prepare his dinner."

The maid bowed and then walked out of the room down to the kitchen were pots and pans could be heard as they moved.

Kaname watched her leave curiously, but his attention was soon caught again by Zero.

There was a banister that zero had his head leaning against. The lilac eyes that haunted him so much were closed and his head lolled from side to side as the effects of Thomas drawing more of his soul in preparation for battle took its toll on him. Anger bubbled up in side of him and gave him the extra strength he needed to take on Thomas.

Thomas turned his attention back to the fight, "Now, where were we, Kaname?"

Kaname rushed at the Thomas, snarling like an animal. Leaving the gun behind as his more animalistic side took over, he leapt at Thomas jaw open and fangs ready to pierce skin.

Thomas dipped and weaved to the right as Kaname was about to reach him and shot upwards with Zero's anti-vampire gun.

Twisting in midair, kaname landed in a crouch before springing off the floor and onto the wall before diving onto Thomas. Who parried with a shadowy arm of his black aura and senri it cutting into Kaname's bare flesh, leaving deep dark red cuts on his arms. Kaname cried out from the pain of a demons cut.

Acting on pure reaction alone kaname was quick enough to manage to land a quick swipe of his claws deep in Thomas's abdomen. Unable to dodge Kaname's hit Thomas threw kaname against the wall, making it cave in with the force of the throw.

He gripped his stomach tightly and healed what he could. He threw Zero's gun down in anger before running to the wall and landing a punch in the middle of Kaname's face.

The force of the punch stunned him for a brief moment, again kaname found himself living off adrenaline and kicked out. Pushing Thomas back to give him enough time to crawl across the floor and grab the Anti-demon gun.

The fight had taken out the majority of the paint and plaster from three of the walls and tell tale cracking sounds alerted kaname to the fact that now wasn't the time to be fooling around.

Zero was awake now and was watching the fight with wide eyes. I was clear that he was fatigued and needed his rest but management called out to him.

"Zero I need you to get outside! There's a car waiting, my driver knows who you are. Don't worry about not making a scene I'll clean it up." his voice was quick and filled with urgency.

Zero picked up on it and pulled himself up using the banister, but in one quick, cruel move Thomas pulled another stream of energy from zero's soul and he collapsed. His body splayed across the stairs, chest moving and his skin drained of any form of colour, even white.

His skinny sixteen year old body teased kaname and he sent a shower of bullets at Thomas. Sending thousands of holes into his chest, legs and arms. The anti-demon weapon did it's job quickly, sucking all the black aura out of Thomas's body.

Thomas fell instantly his body shuddering as it was deprived of everything that was keeping it alive. Kaname ignored him and ran to zero gently lifting him up and cradling his head.

Holstering the gun and pressing zero against his chest, so that he could feel zero's faint heart beat he ran out of the house.

The car was waiting patiently outside. Kaname put zero in first brushing bits of fallen plaster off the hunter carefully. Before pulling himself in and slamming the door as thousands of splinters rained down.

The house and everything in it was demolished. Kaname, turned to zero who was sleeping next to him, exhausted from everything. Kaname took his jacket off and laid it over zero. Before leaning forward and telling the driver to take them to Kaien Cross.

[[]{}#^++€£~|_[]{}#%%£€=++*^~|,?!',()$?$$(:.?$:/-\|%^^~]}^€+^%~\]{^**~{]

An: ...=.= I hate writing fight scenes...so appreciate that one...*sips coffee and glares at fight scenes*


	10. Chapter 10

Kaien stared at his unconscious adopted son as he lay looking sick in Kaname's arms.

Toga stepped in front of the shocked chairman and plucked zero out of Kaname's arms. "Alright vampire, follow me."

Yagari led kaname into his office and set his student down on the couch, making no effort to make kaname feel more comfortable. "What happened to him, you drink his blood?" toga's voice was cold suggesting death, if the answer was yes.

"No, a demon had a hold of him. Taking his soul...I'm not sure the amount of damage that was caused." Kaname knelt down next to zero and stroked his hair gently.

Kaien entered the office quietly. "I am guessing Zero has lost too much of his soul energy. At most he would have a few days to live before he becomes an empty shell."

Kaname's hand was firmly removed by toga, who was glaring daggers at him. "And which one of you idiot blood suckers gave this job to my student."

Wincing at the threatening tone of voice Yagari was using, kaname looked back at zero tearing his hand out of his grip. "I did. Aidou had been taken from Kain's watch and we now have reason to believe that Rima's death was a similar occurrence."

Yagari was shaking with anger, his hands balled up in tight fists. Kaien moved around and placed his hands on Yagari's shoulders. "Now Kaname, Zero needs to be able to live the rest of his time in peace. So perhaps you should leave before Yagari tries to kill you." The chairman started humming and moved to pull a huge knitted blanket over Zero's body. He fussed over the boy, doing his best to make his little boy comfortable.

The two others in the room watched silently. An unspoken treaty growing between kaname and Yagari, that the two of them wouldn't fight until they had zero to shoot them emo looks while they fought.

"Kaien, isn't there a spell that can swap pieces of soul into another body." Kaname looked hopeful.

"Yes..." Kaien didn't sound to keen on the idea. "But, only you would be able to do it kaname. The spell only works between strong vampires," he held up a hand to stop kaname talking. "It's not plausible, Zero needs too much. A vampire soul can repair the pieces it's missing but it cannot replace that much."

"What if more than one vampire volunteered? Could we save Zero?" Kaname's eyes were already on his phone as he texted what remained of the night class with the latest events and orders to come here.

Yagari knelt next to his student and sighed. "Why is it that no matter what I do, you will never be safe?" zero didn't stir, but Yagari kept on talking. "To take another's soul piece will form a bond with them, to have so many different soul pieces. They can't all take on romantic bonds can they?"

"I don't know, the last time this spell was performed was a millennia ago. So for obvious reasons the documentation on that affair is fairly limited. I believe it was only performed on two in love level b vampires, one who'd been similarly captured by a demon. Certainly nothing like our current circumstances has ever occurred, whether this would even work or destroy him more I do not know."

Takuma entered the room with a bubbly smile and senri tagging behind him. "Good evening everyone!" senri bowed quietly in greeting.

The happy tone was out of place in the serious atmosphere, but kaname was grateful to his friend for being his old cheerful self.

"Yuki isn't coming. But surprisingly Ruka is rushing over now, she said to give her about twenty minutes. She called me the minute she got the text to make sure she had been sent the right place." senri's voice was monotone, but his eyes would flicker over to zero who looked like the breathing dead occasionally giving away his emotional state.

Kain stumbled into the room, his trench coat unbuttoned and his hair as wild as ever. "I'm here." he said simply letting all the members of the room know that he was fully intending to save zero like he hadn't been able to save his lover.

Ruka entered ten minutes later and stood next to Kain. "I'm here. Sorry it took me so long."

Kaien looked around, "are you sure all of you want to do this? There is a potential that you will create a romantic bond to zero, tying you to him indefinitely. Not to mention, the pain of having a piece of your soul ripped off." Kaien added the last part as an afterthought.

Kaname nodded his reply standing for all the members of the night class. "yes, yes we are all willing. Please, let us continue before zero's condition is made worse."

Kaien made them all lay a hand on zero and recite the words of the spell;

meam do vobis.  
ad salvabit vos.  
furatis animae sunt crimine.  
ad saluandum tuam vitam.  
Puto te praeter ceteros rapuit animarum.  
animam meam.  
Promitto tibi habere desinunt.  
sicut estis mihi nunc.

They all fell to their knees as the force of the spell tugged out pieces of their souls.

Kaname held onto zero's hand tightly as his soul entered into zero's body. For a moment, just a moment, kaname thought he felt pressure from zero's hand.


	11. Chapter 11

It took kaname a few minutes to come back to the world of the living. When he did he found himself lying on the floor still gripping tightly onto zero's hand. He sat up and looked around him, his instincts telling him to make sure that his mate was in a safe area.  
Ruka and Kain were sitting up rubbing their chests where pieces of their souls had been drawn out of during the spell. Senri and takuma were checking each other over, deeply immersed in stilling their shaky hands. Every student's eyes were flicking over to zero occasionally and kaname fought to hold back a protective growl, reminding himself that he was sharing zero.  
Yagari leant against the desk watching his student while Kaien bustled around the room checking up on everyone. He noticed the protective looks that we're being flung around the room and rolled his eyes as vampire pheromones filled the air.  
Zero pushed himself up into a sitting position, his body feeling exhausted and shaky. Kaname moved to help him, a surge of protection for zero encouraging him to do so. Kain and Takuma moved similarly. The three of them covered zero's body in the blanket again and smoothed back his ruffled silver hair. Effectively soothing the uptight hunter into a healing sleep.  
Kaname leant in to steal a kiss from zero's lips. But he was jerked back by Ruka. "What do you think you're doing! He's barely recovered, you boys are not touching him in any slightly romantic way until I say so." It became very clear that this new protective Ruka was not to be messed with so the three boys moved away and let Ruka start to mother a sleepy zero.  
Kaien watched interested at the new dynamics of the group and how it now centered around zero instead of the pureblood. "I suppose all of you have been affected by the bond...but since zero is gay Ruka wasn't affected romantically. I guess it must have affected her maternal instincts." takuma and senri both muttered I unison that Ruka didn't have any which earned them a kick from the couch.  
Ruka didn't bother to respond to what Kaien said, instead she continued fussing over zero. Brushing back his hair with her fingers, smearing bits of dirt and chalky rubble from his skin.  
Yagari sighed deciding to give up hope of ever training zero up to be a master hunter again. "...at least someone else is looking out for him now. Even if they are bloodsucking monsters."  
Kaname looked over to rika and zero on the couch. "So how is this supposed to work. Because I'm not keen on letting zero be loved by someone else."  
"Selfish purebloods." Senri muttered leaning a little closer to Takuma who was thinking the same thing.  
A low hum brought everyone's attention back to Kaien. "Well my little darling students. Sharing is a fundamental principle that I believe I taught you all in this school."  
Everyone in the room minus zero who was still to tired to be following any kind of conversation even if it did concern him, uptrend to stare incredulously at Kaien. "Are you suggesting that we all share our precious zero?"  
The chairman held up his hands. "now now, there's no need to get so mad at me. It's only an idea."  
"A damn good idea." Yagari growled out at all of them. "that boy there is like a son to me, why any of you think that I would sly your involved with him without any sort of indication as to whether you were the right one for him makes me laugh. Yet I highly doubt that any of you blood sucking freaks would be a good match. But considering the circumstances I guess I could give you all one chance."  
"we wouldn't have a choice as to whether or not we could live our lives without zero. He has a piece of each of us in him. We need him in order to repair the missing parts of our own souls. Never mind the fact that our bodies our now tied to him so intimately that it would be impossible to undo." Kain growled out Wat Yagari. Riding him with an even glare.  
Ruka held up her hand. "Enough fighting! Your disturbing zero's sleep. Let's just wait until zero is feeling better before we decide whether or not we should be finding just one person for zero to live with. Maybe he needs several people, from what I remember about zero from cross academy he could be a little agressive when people made decisions for him. He's always been independent like that."  
Trying to ignore the discomfort from hearing such a loving and happy tone from Ruka concerning zero takuma spoke up, "I agree. This situation is a mess as it is. How about we all head somewhere together, get leaned up and sort this mess out when we're all in a better state?"  
The room nodded in silent agreement and Ruka let kaname carry a sleeping zero out into the waiting cars to take them to the nearby kuran manor. The iChat class had stayed there numerous times as a class group. The thought of taking zero into familiar territory with good security and no prying day class girls made them all feel very relieved.

An: alright this is the voting phase, tell me in a review what you think should happen next a monogamous relationship, a few of your favorites? Just kaname, just Kain. Or maybe zero should love someone else? It's all up to you. :) thankyou for reading my fiction and hopefully you will enjoy the next few chapters. -and please I have a poll up on my profile at the moment. It's about whether I should get a Facebook account so that I can update and ask you things on there as well.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Here you go my darlings. Last chapter. Now…do we want a sequel, or several one shots surrounding them?

Enjoy the chapter—and remember I own nothing but the plot…kinda, thanks Ben4Kevin for the request and everyone else for the amazing reviews and support love you all xx

Zero sat quietly on the couch leaning against the leather with an incredulous look on his face. Kaname kept near him, the bond making it necessary for him to stay close. The rest of the night class were similarly arranged, staying close enough to be able to smell Zero's scent mingling with their own.

"Wait so now I have a piece of all of your souls?" Zero looked around and saw that no one was smirking. "Uhh…thankyou? I don't know how to really thank you for that." Zero looked down a little ashamed of himself for being so awkward.

Senri leant his head against Zero's thigh. "Well you could promise to spend a bit of time with all of us regularly so that we don't have to deal with any pain from the bonds?" All the people in the room affected by a romantic bond to zero nodded and murmured in agreement. Ruka, Kaien, and Yagari left the room deciding to leave the rest behind to discuss the more intimate details of their relationship.

"I think that our first agreement is that Zero moves in with one of us so that it is easier for us to placate the bond. As one of us would always know for certain that Zero was safe. Especially as we don't know whether Mark Wilson had any other friends that might want to steal Zero as revenge against Kaname for killing him." Takuma's light voice held a soft serious tone which Kaname reacted to.

"I have the closest bond with Zero. Not only is it my soul that gave up the most but as a pureblood my instincts to be close to my mate are more…primitive and strong." Kaname hesitated for a moment hunting for the right words to describe the weird obsession that purebloods had with their mates. "Stay away from Zero or leaving him in the hands of another for a long period of time may prove to be difficult." The vampires around the room nodded well acquainted with the possessive acts of other purebloods over the years.

"Of course Kaname, we understand this. Your house is very well secured too, we both made sure of that. I am sure that both of us approving of the safety measures taken place will help to set everyone's minds at ease." Kain bowed to Kaname before kissing the top of Zero's head in farewell, expertly missing the glare that he got from such a gesture. Kain then turned and left the room called out for another job with the Kuran police force. He wanted to work hard, so that he could forget his little cousin that would always make his job harder.

Zero pulled his legs up to his chest and stared at his knees. "Wouldn't it just ruin your plans if I said no to moving in with any of you?"

Kaname pulled Zero on to his lap and wrapped his arms around Zero's waist tightly, fully intending to prohibit any type of running-away-from-Kaname movement from zero at all. Zero's eyes widened and he tried to loosen Kaname's grip as the pureblood reiterated slowly, "You don't want to move in somewhere safe with me?"

Kaname shifted Zero in his arms so that Zero's head was leant against the warm expanse of Kaname's chest and he was cradled against the warm body like a baby doll. Trying to encourage Zero to relax and sleep so that he wouldn't make comments about not wanting to stay with Kaname, he started to murmur to Zero sweet nothings.

Instantly when Zero was wrapped up in the warm cocoon of Kaname's arms the tension in his muscles started to slide away, his head flopped to the side and his eyes dropped down so that they were only half open. Zero's breath tarted to even out as he entered the beginnings of sleep.

Takuma and Senri shook their heads at each other thinking that Kaname was going overboard with his protection of Zero. But then again that was typical of purebloods who always felt that their mates were in danger because of their high status especially in modern community where they were treated like royalty and seen as a highly prized possession rather than person.

When Zero had fallen asleep each of the night class members who held a romantic bind with Zero had been given a quick run through of the changes that had happened since they had taken up a soul bond with Zero; As Zero had been marked as the submissive of the relationship making it possible for the dominates to manipulate the way that Zero felt. They were opposed to telling the hunter all the details of what they could do because it sounded too much like Zero had been forced to give up his free will. Takuma despised the feeling that they might abuse their precious lover, so he set about trying to think of a new way to word the ability they had been given so that it wouldn't anger Zero.

Senri notice that Takuma was preoccupied with his thought and turned around to nudge Kaname, "I don't think that Zero meant he wanted to leave Kaname. He would have just said shut up and left if he had." Kaname looked down at the almost asleep Zero balefully but stopped mentally encouraging him to sleep. Slowly Zero sat back up and rubbed his eyes. Kaname didn't let go of him earning and elbow jab and a harsh 'back off' from Zero.

"Let go Kaname." Zero hit Kaname in the arm trying to make his point who was acting oblivious on purpose.

Takuma stood up and rocked backward and forth on his feet. "Zero don't argue with Kaname. You'll convince him that you are angry then he will think that he has to win your love back and that will most likely end with a nasty public serenading session." Everyone except Kaname pulled a face at the thought of Kaname's singing.

Before anyone could say anymore Yagari strode into the room giving Kaname a pointed look. "Zero?" Yagari smiled nervously. "Zeroo…" Yagari paused again and cleared his throat. "Zero..Ahem hmm hnn, Zero." Again Yagari paused and took a deep breath. "Zero." Yagari stopped again.

Zero rolled his eyes and shifted so that Kaname's arm bone was digging into his hip quiet so much. "Yes? Yagari Yagari Yagari yagari?" Senri smirked and watched as the two hunters had an awkward stare down.

"Yourhousewasblownupbyantivam pireswhokilldemonspeopleandt heyblewitupbecauseeveryonekn owsyourkaname'smatenowandhatesyou." Yagari sucked in a deep breath and shut his eyes waiting for the explosion.

Zero tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"Your house was blown up by anti vampires who kill demons people and they blew it up because everyone knows your kaname's mate now and hates you" Yagari repeated.

Kname pulled Zero close readying himself for an outburst of anger. "It got blown up. By people who blame the demon murders on me." Zero summarised what yagari said for himself.

Then there were a few awkward moments of silence as anger steadily grew inside Zero while the information processed in his brain.

"What. Do. You. Mean."

"Everything is gone." Yagari back away as Kaname and Senri dived to pin a writhing Zero down on to the couch. "Those Bastards!"

Deciding that now would be a good time to leave and go hide down a hole until Zero had decided to calm down Yagari exited the room.

Sagging, defeated, against the couch Zero stared hopelessly at the lemon wash walls of the chairman's office. "My house…I worked so hard for it.:

Not really knowing what to do the three remaining vampires set about trying to comfort their submissive lover. Brushing them away Zero continued to sulk over his house.

Kain entered a few hours later and stood in front of Zero who was still moping. "Quit sulking. Kaname was going to make you live with him anyway. Plus you know that house was being demolished at the end of the year anyway, it was falling apart!"

Turning to the side Zero ignored Kain. "It was mine!"

Kain pulled Senri to the side so that the four vampires could talk. Zero remained sulking by himself and ignoring them muttering about how his house may have had a few rotten planks and broken windows and in a dodgey area but it had still been his.

Kaname moved back to Zero and held him tightly ignoring Zero's struggles. He was suffering from the bond as it didn't cope with Zero's ever changing moods.

Eventually Kaname lulled Zero to sleep and the silverette was carried out by Kain. Zero was brought to the Kuran Manor and settled in Kaname's bed where the bond was satisfied that he would be safe.

The rest of the night class found themselves a comfortable spot at the end of the bed or on the couch. All of them fells asleep tangled up and warm listening to Zero breathing while he slept.


End file.
